Cicero Santoro
History Personality Cicero is a popular dude within the Elite, and a media darling within society. He works hard as a skilled soldier during missions, although he is prone to showing off his nano abilities. He can be reckless, but his tactics in battle more often than not pay off. He is determined to take down the Anarchists and bring them to justice by any means necessary. He respects the authority of his team leader and higher-ranking members of the Elite, but can be rather cocky with anyone other than them. Relationships Duke Duke is his closest friend. He met him shortly after graduating from the academy and learned a lot from him within the first few months of being colleagues. During that time they became friends - Cicero's first good friend since before the war. They can be pretty open with each other and are stoked whenever they get to work together on a mission. Raxy Raxy is another good friend of his. He is impressed by the kid's intelligence, he can be himself around him, and at this point he considers him a younger brother. When the opportunity arises, he does try to give him nuggets of advice and help him out if possible. Which is rare; he doesn't have the patience to deal with his condescending nature when he's trying to be nice. Olette He and Olette met as teenagers during their years at the Guardian Academy. They've always had a strong rivalry, trying to one-up each other to be the top of their class and be allocated a subject. However, he does respect her strength and tenacity, and works well with her. He does rib her given the chance. Charon Cicero had initially wanted to claim Charon as his own subject; however, his attempt was futile, leaving him with a 3 month concussion and skull fracture. He's been jumpy and afraid of The Cannibal since then, which holds him back with engaging with the rest of their team. Monica As the leader of Team 1, she has his undying respect and loyalty. He acts professionally around her, occasionally sucking up to her to get her to like him more. He wants to impress her and prove himself to be a strong asset to the team, and, unknowingly, sees her as a surrogate mother figure. Fireboy He has a purely professional relationship with his subject, to the point of only referring to him as "Beta." Like many Guardian soldiers, he uses him mainly as a weapon in his fight against the Anarchists and defects. Saber Cicero thinks Saber is attractive; but that's the only positive aspect of their relationship. He'll respect her as a soldier, but he's uncomfortable with how much she sleeps around, as well as treating her subject like her son. For the reputation of Team 1, he doesn't let anyone outside the team know how much he dislikes her. Trivia * Cicero's original eye colour was brown * He wanted to be a cowboy babey